Break Out
by XxDarkAngelKnightxX
Summary: Sonic, Shadow, and Silver are planning to break out of the orphanage they were placed in before they met. The kids are so desperate and hate the dump, they are determined to break out tonight. Will they let their loved ones hold them back?
1. Chapter 1

Ages:

Amy: 8 1/3

Sonic: 10 1/2

Silver: 9 1/2

Shadow: 12 1/3

Rouge: 12

Tails: 6

Cream: 5

Knuckles: 11

The other bullies: 9-11

"Okay guys, today is the day we sneak out of here!" Sonic declared as he pointed upwards. He spread out a map he drew with crayon. It was a poorly drawn diagram of the orphanage. Silver snickered as Shadow shook his head.

"What? I can draw!" He exclaimed as he glared at his so-called friends. Shadow smirked.

"Yeah, yeah, sure you can." He said as he waved him off. Sonic huffed.

"So Silver, you can sneak out at snack time. Shadow, you sneak out at nap time. And I sneak out at the end of tomorrow since I'm that generous. Silver, you will sneak through the windows when Mrs. Jenson opens them for her break. I will help you get through and you will stop at this point. Shadow, at nap time you should be able to get ontop of the bookcase and reach the air vents where you will stop at this point. I will sneak out during adoption time." He said. Silver nodded as Shadow raised a brow.

"That's not going to work. Dianne will be watching us 24/7 at nap time when she's not looking at her magazine. Suzanne guard the doors during adoption hours. And Mrs. Jenson.. How can you get past her? She's the only person here who isn't a fatass. She will see you." Silver covered his ears as Sonic slapped hand over his mouth. Shadow only shrugged since he said bad words all the time.

"Kids, time to line up." The group did their secret handshake and split up.

"Just trust me, I got this." Sonic said when it was snack time as Silver nervously looked at the window.

"What if I fall and she hears me?" Shadow rolled his eyes.

"You have telekenisis. You can catch yourself."

"Tele-tele-e-ni-sa-s?" Sonic stuttered.

"Yes, that's what Silver's powers are called, idiot. Telekenisis." Shadow spat rudely as Sonic crossed his arms.

"Be quiet, Shadow."

"Remind me again why we're helping you?" Silver said as Shadow rolled his eyes. Sonic got his apple juice and graham crackers, swinging his feet as he sat in his seat. Shadow got his snack and sat down by hisself, staring out of the window.

"Hi, Shadow!" A sweet pink hedgehog said as a white bat sat infront of him.

"Hi Amy." He mumbled as he sipped his juice box. Rouge smirked at him.

"Look what I made." She held a bracelet made of seashells and macaroni. He looked at the ugly thing in disgust.

"What is it?"

"It's a good luck charm bracelet. As long as you wear it, nothing bad will ever happen to you." He stared at her before letting her put it on. She smiled happily and skipped over to put one on Sonic.

"Sonikku!" Rouge turned to Shadow.

"You like her." She said with a sneaky wink.

"Shut up." He snapped as he slid his sleeve over the bracelet. A light blushed appeared on his face for a split second. Then he was back to his regular expression. He saw Silver was still nervous as he created a distraction. He knocked over a two-tails fox's block castle.

"Oops."

"You did that on purpose!" The fox exclaimed angrily as he flew up to meet Shadow's gaze.

"Whatever, kid."

"You may be the oldest here, but you can't bully all the little kids." He looked behind him and saw Silver running down the street towards the forest. He looked over and saw Sonic smiling proudly. He walked away from the fox as the teachers laid them down for naptime.

"Hey, where's Silver?" Sonic and Shadow shrugged innocently. She sighed and left the room.

"I'll be back in a sec, kids." Shadow waited until the other kids were asleep and stood up, slowly making his way to the bookcase in the hallway. When he was about to grab onto the shelves and boost hisself up, he heard someone behind him.

"Shadow? Where are you going?" Amy rubbed her eyes, holding a teddy bear as Shadow slowly turned around.

"Shh." He said as he noticed a cream colored rabbit stirring in her sleep. Amy nodded in understanding.

"Will I ever see you again?" He thought about it and nodded. She grabbed his hand and saw the bracelet was still on his wrist. She grinned.

"Yes." She clinged to his arm.

"Take me with you. I don't like this place." She whispered. He shook his head and squeezed her hand.

"I promise I will see you again someday."

"Pinky promise?" He hooked his pinky with hers as tears came to her eyes. He pulled away and embraced her in a hug.

"I will never forget you, Rose." He said into her ear. She giggled.

"I loovve you."

"What?"

"Nothing." She said quickly with a blush. He nodded and climbed the bookcase. He pushed hisself into the air vent and looked back to see Amy with her head down. He sighed and continued to the other side.

"Shadow, you got 30 seconds before the heat turns on." Sonic's voice echoed.

"What- Umph!" Shadow hit the ground roughly as he could hear Amy and Sonic laughing.

"Why you little-" He straightened his clothes out and looked behind him. He saw Amy and Sonic in the window, smiling at him.

"Ah, payback." Sonic chuckled. Amy waved at him. He smirked before walking up to them. He made a heart shape with his hands and mouthed something before disappearing. Amy gasped as Sonic looked like he was about to puke.

"Ew, what?"

"Shadow said he loves me." Amy said dreamily.

"Ooh, you.. Hey! I though you liked me!"

"That was only to get your cookies at lunch time." She admitted as she shrugged. Sonic glared at her and huffed. Shadow ran to find Silver. At the end of the day, Sonic watched as Sally Acorn and Knuckles the echidna got adopted. Amy was the first one to go, though, since she agreed to wear her cute little dress for once and be nice.

As the door was open, Sonic got ready to zip out.

"You're not gonna sneak out, are you?" Sonic stared at the two-tailed fox.

"Tails, right?" He looked down.

"No, actually my name is Miles Prower," He dragged his toe along the carpet, "That's what everyone calls me since I'm a freak." Sonic stepped towards him.

"Actually, I like that name. And hey, that's not true, who told you that?" Tails counted on his fingers.

"Scourge, Fang, Rouge, Fiona, Shadow- Especially Shadow." Sonic felt bad.

"Why don't you want me to go?" Tails blushed and rubed the back of his head.

"Because I kinda look up to you. You have looks of friends and you never let what Shadow says get you down. How are you still friends with him and Rouge?"

"Because Shadow is misunderstood. He had a friend of his get killed when he was very little, before he even got here. That's why he is angry all the time and is mean to keep his heart from getting broken again. He really is a nice guy, though. He protects me and Silver from his friends and lets us have his snacks sometimes since he doesn't have to eat.

"Rouge? She was poor when she was a kid and the rich people treated her bad since she practically lived on the streets. She started stealing things because she needed money for her sick brother, And then she considered jewels as her only friends until she met Shadow, Blaze, and Amy. Her heart is just like Shadow's. It's very frgaile. That's why she didn't tell Knuckles she loved him before he left. She was upset, but she's gone for some reason now. I think she escaped also."

Tails nodded.

"Wow, I didn't know that. That's why their so close? It's so sad." Sonic nodded.

"Hey, Sonic, can I come with you?" Sonic sweatdropped.

"I don't know. This sounds a little extreme."

"I'll promise I'll be good."

"Welll-"

"I'll do whatever you say!"

"But-"

"Olgilvie Maurice the hedgehog!" This voice didn't beong to Tails. Sonic panicked and grabbed Tails' hand and ran down the road. They didn't stop until they were in the woods. Sonic bent over and panted.

"I guess that's a yes?" Sonic smiled.

"I guess your my buddy for life, now." He said with a thumbs up. Tails smiled and hugged him.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! I've never had a friend before!"

"Well, that's what friends are for." They both laughed.

"Shadow, is that you?" Shadow turned around and saw his long time friend, Rouge the bat. He ran up to her.

"What happened?" She fainted in his arms as he saw people pointing at him and calling the ambulance. He took her into his arms and ran off with her in his arms bridal style. He rested at a tree where he put her down and started to build a camp. He ran to the town dump and gathered a bunch of junk. He ran back to the camp and built a tent out of poles and a blanket. He washed an old pillow and put it under Rouge's head. He tore one of his shirt's sleeves and wrapped it around her torso.

Her eyes opened slightly as she moaned.

"You're okay, Rouge. It's gonna be okay." He mumbled as he cleansed her wounds.

"Shadow.." She went back to sleep.

~ 6 years later~

Rouge hid in the alley as a police car sped by.

"Shadow? Shadow!?" She exclaimed in a scared voice. She saw a black flash and sighed.

"Atleast I know he's okay." Shadow ran to a house that had all the lights on, a very wealthy house that he watched the residents inside before. He knocked on the door and collasped to the ground. A white hedgehog with blue eyes opened the door and gasped.

"Magnus! Thorn! Come here!" A red hedgehog with green eyes and a miniature version of him, helped Shadow into the house. They put him on the couch and the mother felt his head.

"He's running a fever." Another white colored hedgehog came in and put a cold towel on his forehead.

"He's burning up. Someone get him the medicine. Amelia!"

"Yes mother?" Shadow ear twitched as the person came and gasped.

"Is he ok?"

"Go and get the fever medicine." She disappeared in the kitchen and came back.

"Come on, son, sit up. Amanda, go make some soup."

"Yes Father." He disappeared as Shadow felt someone ran her hands through his quills, putting his head in her lap. A spoon was put to his lips as a bit of it hit his tongue. He almost retched at that instant, grimacing as he heard a familiar giggle.

"I'll call the hospital-"

"No!" Shadow said as his eyes opened. He saw four pairs of surprised eyes watching him in shock. He only reconized one face, hers.

"Shadow, did you run from the hospital?" She said as she looked at his gown. She was crying, a happy look on her face from seeing him. She stroked his face.

"They took Maria and killed her. I don't trust them. They keep trying to capture me and find out how I got my powers." He murmured as he stared into nowhere, a tear streaking down his face. She cocked her head.

"Why won't you ever tell me who Maria is? You always talk about her but you never tell me who she is or where you two came from. Why can't you tell me of your past-" He sat up before leaning forward and capturing her lips with his, tilting his head slightly. They heard a crash in the background as memories flooded through her mind.

_"Shadow, run!" His sister, Ebony, had saved him from the fire and his brother was crushed underneath a piece of plaster._

_"Don't wait up, go find someone to help you!" Shane shuddered underneath the debris as blood dripped from the side of his mouth._

_"Shadow.." He whispered to his little brother before he closed his eyes._

_"No!" Ebony screamed as Shadow took one last looked at his family and Eggman. He took off down the road. He disappeared into the woods and learned how to survive there for the next 2 years. Later, at 9 years old, Shadow was curled into a ball as he sat in an alley, cutting his wrist with a sharp piece of glass. He was lost in the city and had no where to go._

_"Grandad, look!" A yellow hedgehog. Her grandfather turned towards where she was pointing._

_"Leave him be, Maria, that's where he wants to be."_

_"No! We have to help him!" She ran up to him and tapped his arm as he looked up._

_"Hi. I'm Maria. What's your name?"_

_"...Shadow." She grabbed his hand and shook it._

_"Nice to meet you. Hey, say, do you really want to live like this for the rest of your life? That's what grandfather says and he always misjudges people." He shook his head._

_"I told you!" She yelled to her granpa as he sighed. Shadow couldn't but chuckle._

_"You wanna go with me? We can share my room since granpa can be really mean." Shadow hesitated and reached for his rock. She smacked his hand._

_"No more rocks! Why would you cut yourself?"_

_"Because I want to die." She gasped._

_"That's a horrible thing to say!" She exclaimed as she pulled on his wrist._

_"Come on before you want to die, again." Maria said sarcastically. Shadow didn't know if it was because of how cute she looked with pigtails and overalls or how adorable her snaggletoothed grin was, but he trusted her._

_"Maria, by far this is the most trouble you have gotten into." Once inside the house, Gerald put him on a table and cleansed his wounds. Shadow was sucking on a sucker as he bandage his arms._

_"Shadow, I have no idea how you've been like this for years and you are completely healthy." Shadow shrugged._

_"You're not much for words, are you?" He shrugged again as Gerald sighed._

_"Okay, Shadow, I'll let you stay here." He looked confused._

_"On one condition- You have to do me the favor of testing my expirements and do your chores." Shadow gave him a blank look before rolling his eyes._

_"For every expirememt you do, I will give you any kind of candy you want. For chores I'll give you allowance and you can buy whatever you want since I don't know what else you like-besides sweets." Shadow stared at him before shaking his hand._

_"Whatever."_

_"You're not scared of needles,are you, son?" The doctor asked curiously._

_"Hell no." Shadow muttered as Gerald chuckled._

_"I like you already."_

_"Shadow, they're gaining on us!" Shadow sped up as they ran through the hospital._

_"Not on my watch." He saw a room at the end of the hall and ran in, locking the door as Maria panted. He ran around the froom, trying to find a way to escape. He sighed and saw a window._

_"It's our only way to escape even though we might still get captured." Shadow ran up to it as she barricaded the door. The window opened and fire smoke flooded into the room. She covered her mouth as a bang was heard on the door._

_"Open up, we know you're in there!" Maria turned to Shadow with a determined look on her face. She pushed him into the window._

_"Shadow, go! It'll be okay!" He shook his head as he squatted on the ledge._

_"No."_

_"Please, Shadow. Just live, for me and grandfather. I'm proud of you for trying to save me. He wouldn't want you risking your life for someone as dishonorable as me." The grenade implanted on the door exploded as Maria ducked down. Shadow jumped off the edge of the window as sharp pieces of metal and glass flew towards him. He clinged to the ledge as he hung over the side, his face getting scratched up as he covered it with one arm._

_"Gah!"_

_"Eeeek!"_

_"Maria!" He saw her on the ground, bruised and battered as she tried to cover herself. The soldier had kept hitting her to death with the butt of the gun but saw him. He tried to aim at Shadow._

_"If you jump, I will kill the girl."_

_"Shadow, go now!" A tear slipped down his face before his fingers let go of the stone edge. He dropped to the ground as he heard a gun shot go off. His eyes went bloodshot, shaking as he covered his mouth._

_Blood and brains covered the window pane as Shadow threw up. He was still shuddering as he saw the police surrounding the building. He ran into the woods like the first time and began to punch a bunch of trees._

_"Goddamnit!" He exclaimed as he knocked down a tree, his fist bleeding. He looked like a wild animal, anger showing all over him. He panted, sitting down and holding his face in his hands as he began crying. A year later he finally came out of his depression and went into town. He saw a TV inside of a store and read that Gerald Robotnik had finally been arrested. He sighed and sat outside of an abandoned store, sliding down the wall and sitting down. Words bursted through his mind like a flood._

_Gerald. Executed. Maria. Dead. Family. Missing. Not found. You are Shadow the hedgehog. The ultimate lifeform. Don't let simple common day people's deaths bring you down. You are powerful and you are stronger than them. It started raining as he clenched his pocket knife in one hand._

_"I will kill them.. One day." He fell asleep and when he opened his eyes, he was inside a building, in a bed. He turned on his side and saw some others in many other beds. A red echidna. A blue hedgehog. A two-tailed fox. A silver hedgehog. A green hawk. A black haired mongoose. A red and black armadillo. A yellow squirrel. A purple chameleon. A purple weasal. He sighed._

_"This is not happening again." He said as he realised he was inside of an orphanage. He sat up and yawned. It was 4:00. The time he usually woke up._

_"You surely wake up early." Said a green hedgehog, swinging so he was upside down in Shadow's vision. Shadow's eyes narrowed._

_"Who the hell are you?" He smirked._

_"I'm Scourge. You sure don't care about censoring your speech." Shadow shrugged, watching the stranger do a backflip off of the bunk bed. He landed on his feet._

_"And I'm Fang. Who are you?" Said a purple weasal, leaning on the rail of the bed._

_"Shadow. Shadow Robotnik." Shadow said as he pulled his knees to his chest._

_"Are you related to that dude who got persecuted?"_

_"It's execute, stupid. And in a way." Shadow had actually made up the last name part. He forgot his real one. Did he even have one?_

_"Hey, if I'm stupid, then what is you?"_

_"It's 'are you.' And I'm smart, unlike you." Scourge scoffed._

_"Nerd." Shadow rolled his eyes._

_"What are you doing up so early?" Fang said as Scourge sat on a desk, blocking the lamp._

_"I wake up at this time everyday." Scourge raised a brow._

_"Weirdo."_

_"You call me a weirdo and your mother named you Scourge?" Scourge blushed a bit._

_"My real name is actually Maurice. Tell anybody that and I will kill you."_

_"I highly doubt that. But you can try." Scourge scowled before holding out his hand._

_"Welcome to Angel Island." Shadow hesitantly took it._

_"Do you trust me?" Scourge said with a sneaky smile._

_"Not really." Shadow said as he scowled._

_"Well, yeah, I'm full of surprises."_

_"Like what?" Scourge stared at him before pulling something from under his mattress. Shadow's eyes widened as Fang smirked._

_"You'll be my friend, and I'll show you this." Shadow would have never admitted it to Maria and her family, but he had a stash of playboys under his mattress at home, too. Shadow was practically drooling as Scourge smirked, waving the magazine around infront of him._

_"What benefit do I get out of being your friend?" Shadow said, not taking his eyes off of the book._

_"I like you. So you can stay in my group and get protection and not one will bother you. We can use someone like you to get stuff for us."_

_"Stuff?"_

_"All kinds of stuff." Shadow sighed as he saw the silver hedgehog twitch._

_"Fine. Deal."_

_"Good boy." Suddenly Scourge was pinned against the wall._

_"Say some shit like that again, and I will kill you." Scourge nodded, a smirk on his sick face. Shadow dropped him and watched as he got up quickly._

_"And I don't need your protection. I can take care of myself." He turned the lamp out. He dusted off his hands and sat down._

_"Y-Yes, sir." Scourge stuttered before he disappeared. Fang did the same as Shadow smirked, picking up the magazine._

Amy blinked as they pulled away from the kiss. Shadow pulled her into him and kissed her again, but this time she didn't see a memory. After a few seconds, he pulled away, licking his lips as he blushed.

"I didn't mean for you to see that last part." He whispered as he scratched the back of his head. She tried to think of something positive to say.

"Now I know why you like sweets so much." She giggled as he gave a small smile.

"Ahem." They looked up to see Amanda there, her hands on her hips. Amy gave her a sheepish smile.

"You done with the soup, Mandy?" Amy said innocently. Mandy glared at her meanly and went to get the soup.

"What's her problem?"

"She's jealous that I got my first kiss before her." Amy said as she blushed. Shadow cupped her face and layed his head against hers. He stared into her eyes lovingly and seductively as she blushed.

"Well, I always loved you." She smiled.

"Me,too." He pushed her onto her back and began making out with her, rubbing her sides sensually as she moaned. She wrapped her arms around him and ran her hands through his quills.

"Amelia Rose, you have a lot of explaining to do." Magnus said as Thorn glared at Shadow. A long trail of saliva connected their lips as Shadow pulled away. Shadow wiped his mouth off and sat back with his arms crossed. Amy blushed and covered her face.

"It's a long story." She mumbled guiltily as her mom crossed her arms.

"Do tell it." Amy nervously opened her mouth to speak, moving her hands around animatedly as she looked words to say.


	2. Chapter 2

_**All characters belong to Sega or Archie comics. Sorry if this chapter is short, just wanted to give you something.**_

* * *

"Alright, Silver. Steal that." Silver heard in his ear. He saw a light shine on the artifact. He looked up and saw a figure across from him on a tall skyscraper. He nodded and refocused as he knew the hedgehog had his back.

"This better be for extra pay. I'll do it." He compromised as he took his hand off of his ear. He locked his orbs on the gold vase and observed the environment. Fairly quiet and crowded, people bumping into each other to bid on the best items.

"Okay.." Silver talked himself through it as he blocked out the noise of the museum. He closed his eyes and waited on the right moment to pounce.

"1,2.." He made a movement with two of his fingers behind his back as another fine vase tumbled and exploded on the glossy surface of the smooth tiled floors. Mobians and humans alike shrieked in surprise and backed away. A security guard gaped and began cursing under his breath as he pulled his wings. He stomped over while speaking in code into his walkie-talkie.

Smash. He twirled around to see the domino effect, one by one a vase smashed that was out of his sight.

"Sh*t!" Another tilted, but before it could collapse, two gloved hands saved it.

"Ah. Thanks, lad. You're quick. Say, what's your name?" Silver got onto his knees and worked on standing up with his arms full.

"Sir, I think we should be worried about the ancient artifacts that are falling." He said uneasily, sweat-dropping.

"Oh, right!" Silver went to put the vase back carefully. The man turned back around.

"Thank you, son. Say, didn't that vase have a different design?" Silver studied it in confusion and shrugged at him.

"I don't think so.." He replied timidly before walking towards the entrance and picking up his backpack. He blended in with the crowd again and went outside, slipping into the alley. He walked to a figure at the end, unzipping the backpack, pulling out a vase.

"Here. You owe me big time, Scourge." The evil green hedgehog smirked. He took the vase and handed Silver a thick wad of cash. Silver looked through it.

"How do I know you aren't cheating me out of my money?" Scourge looked at him blankly before slapping him across the face with the cash. Silver touched his red cheek and blinked.

"Okay, good enough."

"Good. Now get out of my face." Silver nodded and exited the alley, narrowly avoiding the cops. He stuffed the green paper in his bag and slung it over both shoulders. He sighed.

"Just another day's work. Though I'm not very proud of it." He walked home and got under the covers of his bed. Silver lived in a cheap apartment in the suburbs, getting his pay from working for people in the projects, the place nearest to him when he ran from the orphanage. He wasn't proud of hisself, but needed to survive. He had to see his friends again at least once.. And lived to see Blaze.. Just once more.

"Elias! I'm leaving! Lock up if you leave the house!" Sonic called to the squirrel. He jogged downstairs and hugged his brother. Well, Miles Prower wasn't really his brother, but they just got so close, it was like he was adopted into the hedgehog's family. After a little while, he got used to being called Tails, it became more a term of endearment. People love his tails and thought they were cute- Especially the girls. But the not so little anymore kitsune had a special place kept in his heart for a special girl.

Sonic knew that Tails worked beside her. He had many girlfriends over the years; Mina, Marine, Cosmo, Fiona, and now some bunny girl named.. What was her name? Bunnie? No, wrong bunny. Vanilla? No, that was her mother's name..

"Cream!" Sonic blurted. Tails looked at him weirdly.

"What'd you say, Sonic?" He rubbed the back of his head.

"Nothing, nothing.." He lied as he smiled. Tails looked at him in disbelief before getting a hard noogie.

"No! Make it stop!" Tails yelled.

"This is what you get for turning into a teenager!" Sonic yelled playfully as the miniature genius laughed.

"Okay, okay.. Geez.." Tails wheezed as he tried to get up and catch his breath. They left the house and walked outside.

"Have you heard from Amy?" Tails thought and shook his head.

"No. Not lately.. Is that normal?" Sonic choose to say nothing about Tails having his finger in his mouth. He'd never done it before and the habit had just recently begun.

"No.. No. I think we should call her, though." Tails nodded.

Amy and Shadow looked at the phone as it began ringing. The pink head sighed in relief, in the inside screaming at herself for falling for his trap so easily. She was at home for crying out loud! She leapt at the chance of a distraction and yanked the phone off of it's stand, almost pulling it out of the wall.

"Hello?" She ask in complete happiness.

"Hiya, Ames!" She heard her long time friend chirp.

"Sonic! Guess who's here!" She exclaimed as she smiled widely. Sonic had been looking for his fellow hedgehog friends for years and finally she would be the one to reunite them. Shadow will love her forever!

"You?"

"No, you have to really guess!" She pressed. Sonic looked up at the sky while digging in his ear with his pinky.

"Um, Knuckles?" He said randomly from the top of his head. Amy face palmed.

"Oy. Sonikku, I told you.. Ugh, just think of somebody you haven't heard from in a really long time!"

"Uh.. That pedophile teacher we had.. What was his name, Eggman?" Amy stomped her foot.

"You are hopeless! It's-" She set down the phone and made a motion with her hands that looked like she was squeezing his head.

"Heh, heh. I'm just playing, Ames. Do you forgive me?"

"Of course."

"Ok, one more hint?" Amy looked around.

"It's someone who you knew a really long time ago that you always hung out with." There was a short silence.

"Silver?" Sonic asked slowly. Amy beamed.

"Almost there."

"..Shadow?" He couldn't sound anymore shocked.

"Yes." Amy squeaked.

"Hold on, Amy, I'll be right there! And if this is a joke, this fish in the fridge is going right down your pants!" Amy gulped and waited. The door bursted open as Sonic had a fish in his hand. Amy screamed in horror before Sonic tackled Shadow and squeezed him. They fell off the couch with the blue blur on top.

"Whoa! Who do y- Sonic?" Shadow could have sworn he heard his bones crack.

"Ack! Soni-"

"Shadow, I love you so much, bro!" Shadow gasped for air and blinked at the blue one before lunging at him.

"Agh! Your so strong!" Amy couldn't help but slightly tear up at the scene. Tails cautiously walked in before gasping. He walked backwards before his back hit the wall.

"No, not him!" He choked.

"Tails, what's your problem?" Amy asked. Shadow threw Sonic off as he rolled to the side. He panted and chuckled.

"Glad to see you still love me, Shad." He laughed.

"Where have you been?!"

"Where have you been?!" Sonic retorted with the same question, getting onto his knees.

"I've been going to college and living with my roommate, Elias. My mom found me shortly after I stumbled upon my siblings!" He exclaimed. Shadow looked confused.

"You have siblings?" Sonic nodded.

"A brother and a sister. Sonia, Manic, and I were split up with our mother put us up for adoption in separate homes. She was too sick to care for us." He explained as they both came closer.

"What about you? Have you seen Silver?"

"No, not since he disappeared into the woods.. I've been living in the projects with Rouge, the cops are steal after us-"

"Rouge? She still has that thieving problem?"

"Yes!"

"Just like Manic.."

"Beg pardon?" Sonic looked up.

"My little brother. I am the oldest of all of us.. We're triplets."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What a minute, you're a triplet?!"

"Yeah, kinda freaky huh? It's like we came from different sides of the earth; Sonia is classy and bossy, and Manic is so laid back about everything and has a habit of stealing. I would never be like any of them." Shadow looked down and nodded.

"Your the cocky and heroic one. You probably won't ever change."

"I won't," Sonic promised, "How did you end up in Amy's house?" Shadow looked down at his torso as Sonic's eyes followed.

"Someone cut you?" Shadow sighed and fingered the bandage. There was a bloody spot in the middle.

"I was helping Rouge. She got caught and I got clipped keeping her from getting arrested." He admitted. Sonic stared at him for awhile.

"This was the nearest place to me and it just so happened Amy lived here." He confined as he rubbed his arm and looked at the pink one. She was standing near watching them as Tails waltzed in. Sonic leaned closer and whispered quietly.

"Do you still like her?" Shadow slowly nodded.

"Always have. Always will. And Rouge is still in love with Knuckles. She gets caught on purpose because he is now the head police chief." Sonic looked down.

"If I let him meet her in a non-felonious way, he will probably send her to the big house.." His dark counterpart blinked.

"Yeah.. We have to find him off duty.. Does he?"

"He still loves her." Sonic confirmed quickly.

"Well, come on! You have to meet my brother and sister!"

"I thought you had two sisters?" Shadow asked as he was pulled along.

"Wha- Shut up. Tails is a boy!" He spat before speeding up.

"Race you there!"

"Manic!" The green hedgehog screamed in surprise before realizing it was his older brother.

"Oh, thank goodness. I thought it was the cops." He sighed. Sonic squinted at him.

"You better not have stole anything." Manic put his hands up in the air.

"Chill bro.. It's just someone robbed the museum and it's got me paranoid. It could have been one of my friends-"

"I don't like your friends." Sonia interrupted as she strolled into the room. She fixed her skirt and held out her hand.

"I'm Sonia, and you are?" Shadow took it and shook it with that Kung Fu grip.

"Shadow, Shadow the hedgehog." She giggled.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Sonia. So your the guy Sonic keeps talking about?" Shadow looked at Sonic and took his hand away from hers.

"I..Guess."

"But sis, Sonic said that he went missing." Manic reminded. Sonic grinned.

"Amy found him." He informed. Sonia frowned in jealousy.

"Really_ I_ found _her_." Shadow muttered. Sonic stuck out his tongue before a beautiful purple hedgehog walked into the room.

"Mom!" Sonic shouted, hugging her. shadow walked as the triplets hog piled her. She laughed.

"Hello, children." She looked up.

"Who is this?" Sonic got up.

"That's Shadow. He finally came from the dead." He joked. Shadow was about to say something when his eyes widened.

"Where is my wallet?" All heads turned to Manic. He chuckled uneasily and handed it to Shadow as the hedgehog glared at him.

"Sorry, I can't help it." He apologized. Sonic nodded.

"We know. We even sent him to rehab. He got kicked out for stealing." Shadow gave him as weird look as Sonia slapped the back of his head.

"I..It's okay, I guess." He replied.

"Shadow, won't don't you stay here for the night? You doing so may increase the chances of finding my son's other friend, Silver." He thought about the mother's offer and nodded.

"Okay." 'Forgive me, Rouge. Knuckles, don't hurt her.' He thought.


End file.
